


Why Don't You Do Right

by writingneleb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb
Summary: It's the Halloween ball that comes every year and this time there is a small contest for a fundraising for what ever charity the winner chooses. Yet the ones who make the biggest impression is the most surprising ones
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Why Don't You Do Right

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this post for context! https://drawing-neleb.tumblr.com/post/633512218708885505/theyre-ready-for-halloween-og-designs-by

Catra took a sip of her drink and asked the group, "So when does the contest start?" All around her were princesses, their partners and of course her partner Adora, dressed up in different costumes ranging from simplistic like werewolves and vampires to a bit more complex like characters from plays and musicals. Catra herself was wearing a simple lion outfit, telling people that she was the brave the lion instead of the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Brightmoon.

Adora, who put a bit more effort on her Dorothy outfit, pulled out a pamphlet and read out loud, " 'Until all princesses and signed-in contestants are present, or at 8:30, the fundraising contest will begin'. Well most of us here, who is missing?" Adora looked around as she began counting heads and Bow, wearing a well designed tin man outfit, said, "I think it's Entrapta? She could just be people watching" "She said she would be in the contest so maybe she's running late because of her outfit?", Glimmer, as the scarecrow, suggested.

"The geek princess preforming? That's new", Mermista, wearing a vampire costume, sipped her drink that Seahawk, wearing a slightly burnt werewolf outfit, brought her and continued to ask, "Did she say anything about her performance?"Scorpia, wearing a cute, but simple bee outfit, piped up, "Oh yeah! She said she'll be preforming with Hordak, Kadroh and double trouble! Something about a rabbit?"Perfuma, in a complex flower outfit, asked, "Rabbits? I though she would so something about robots" The group started to look around for said princess having their curiosity peaked.

Catra pointed at three figures speeding towards the group and noticed that it was the former horde trio dressed as different benders from the avatar book series. They breathed heavily as a momo dressed imp popped up screeching happily and jumped towards Adora and Catra. "Oh hey guys!", Scorpia grinned and gave the three a hug, causing them to loose even more air. "Scorpia... can't... breath!", Lonnie gasped. "Oops! Sorry, its been a while", Scorpia gently set them down and finally taking in the breaths they needed.

"Why were you three running? Is something wrong?", Adora asked as she scratched under Imp's chin who screeched happily. "We...", Kyle took a deep breath in, "We needed to bring Imp for lor- I mean Hordak in case he gets nervous during his performance and forgets his lines. Imp recorded his voice so Imp could sing for him if he gets nervous. Have you seen him or Entrapta?" "Find me or Kadroh instead of Hordak, he's still a bit nervous and doesn't want to see anyone before the performance", Imp replied in Entrapta's voice.

"Or Kadroh, yeah", Kyle nodded. Rogelio let out a low roar and pointed up to the ceiling. "Check from the air? I can do that!", Glimmer grinned as she sparkled her way up and squinted to find the violet haired princess, but couldn't see a trace of her. Bow moved in her way, caught her and asked, "Anything?" Glimmer shook her head and when getting down, she was about to say something before hearing people yelping and a familiar clone saying apologies to them. Out from the crowd of Etherians and clones, Kadroh and Entrapta appeared.

Kadroh wore a detective outfit which confused the group a bit until they saw what Entrapta was wearing. Entrapta had dyed her hair to make it look like rabbit ears and her bangs were a red orange, she wore a white turtle neck with red overalls over it and a fluff ball to emulate a rabbits tail on it, a blue bow with yellow polka dots on it, yellow cartoon gloves and shoes that look like rabbit feet. "There you are! Thanks for flying in the air Glimmer!", Entrapta grinned and opened her arms for Imp to jump in who screeched happily to see her.

"Ah, you're welcome?", Glimmer said, not being able look away from Entrapta as the group tried thinking of what movie or show Entrapta and kadroh were dressed as. "Oh 'Who framed Roger Rabbit?'! that's who you're dressed as", Scorpia squealed, "You two look amazing!" Entrapta grinned, "Thanks! I made a special hair dye that-" Kadroh cut her off, "I'm sorry Entrapta, but Hordak is waiting for us and I don't think he's gonna be able to be alone with DT for much longer" " Oh right! We're the last performance so be prepared for Hordak's singing performance!", Entrapta giggled excitedly and dragged Kadroh and Imp back stage.

The group just look at the three that left and finally Frosta, wearing a snowman like costume, spoke up, "Hordak is going to sing?" They all looked each other and three who came late grinned and Lonnie said, "You're gonna be so surprised"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Performance after performance, the group waited in a bit of excitement and impatience, all wanting to see who Hordak dressed as and how he sang. The second to last performance was Spinnerella and Netossa, who were dressed as a butterfly and spider, and gave a wonderful dance routine and was the most impressive act of the night so far. Everyone clapped when they finished and then there was the usual 5 minute break between the performances making the group a bit more antsy to see the last performance.

Spinerella and Netossa came to view, a bit flushed from the performance, but something else as well. "You two were amazing! That dance was so cool, you have to teach me it someday!", Scorpia compliment. The two princess smiled, but still were blushing and spacing out a bit which made the group worried. "Uh, you two alright? Did that dance take a lot of out you?", Mermista asked. "You will not believe what we saw", Spinerella softly said as she held her cheek. "I don't think we will be able to say anything until you guys see him"

"Are you talking about-", Adora was cut off as the announcer started to introduce the last act of the night. He was blushing a bit as he cleared his voice and said, "Our last performance of the night! Performing 'Why Don't You Do Right' from 'Who framed Roger rabbit', Hordak of Dryl with Princess Entrapta, Kadroh the brother to all and the sly double trouble!" The group put their full attention to the stage and the crowd clapped politely, wondering how the four will preform with so many eyes on them.

They were surprised when they heard a low but smooth voice start to sing, "You had plenty money, 1922"

Slowly, out from behind the curtains, Hordak showed himself in a sparkling red dress that showed off his back and shoulders, high red heels, long purple gloves and a naturally looking red wig. He wore light purple makeup yet it made his face look smooth. Every single one of the members of the group dropped their jaws with each step Hordak took towards the center of the stage, both surprised by his looks and especially surprised by his voice.

"You let other women make a fool of you"

The curtains finally lifted up and behind him, Entrapta, Kadroh, who the group figured out to be dressed as Eddie Valiant, and Double trouble, who transformed into Dolores who was Eddie's girlfriend which made sense since Kadroh and DT were dating, were playing different instruments. Hordak twirled slowly, showing off as much of his costume as possible, as he continued to sing.

"Why don't you do right. Like some other men do"

Hordak slowly walked to the piano Entrapta was gracefully playing and sat on top of it.

"Get outta here, Get me some money too"

He slowly crossed his legs and leaned back a bit, gazing out to the crowd and gave a small grin, making a good few in the crowd blush.

"You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about. If you ain't got no money, they will put you out. Why don't you do right. Like some other men do"

Hordak turned to Entrapta and reached his hand out for her which she gladly took; letting her hair play the piano.

"Get outta here. Get me some money too"

He kissed her softly on the lips, while gazing at the crowd making even more blush. He winked at Entrapta when he pulled away making her grin and remove her hair from the piano to play with her hands.

"Now if you had prepared twenty years ago. You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door. Why don't you do right. Like some other men do"

Hordak got off the piano and started heading back to the edge of the stage, exaggerating his stride and making sure to keep eye contact with the crowd.

"Get outta here. Get me some money too"

He lowered himself to the floor and extended his hand towards the crowd, smiling more as his confidence grew when seeing so many blushing faces.

"Get outta here. Get me some money too"

He lifted himself up and raised his head high and arm towards the sky as he sang out the final lines.

"Why don't you do right. Like some other men do~"

Hordak lowered his gaze and let the applause and cheers rise from the crowd. Hordak turned to the other members in his group and reached out to them to join him. Entrapta and Kadroh held his hands and Double trouble held Kadroh's hand and all at once bowed to the crowd, causing them to cheer even more. They went off stage and the announcer, now even more red, said, "During our twenty minute break, please go to the ballot tables and vote whose performance like the most and then we will announce the winners!"

Many were scrambling over to said tables causing the poor staff more stress than they bargained for. The princess group held back and stared at each other, not quite sure what to say. They all turned when they heard Entrapta call out for them and some even blushed a bit when seeing Hordak right behind her holding on to her hand, the other arm holding onto Imp and smiling at Entrapta's enthusiasm. Kadroh and Double trouble waved at the group as well, but grinned when they noticed that the group had their attention on Hordak more than the rest of the group.

Scorpia cut through the tension that was staring to build up when Hordak arrived and said, "You guys were great! Hordak I didn't know you had such a great singing voice!" Hordak smiled at her, "Thank you... It was Entrapta who encouraged me to sing today" "And you did so amazing! Imp didn't even have to substitute for you and based on my social experiments, the crowd adored you", Entrapta cheered. Hordak chuckled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, "Thank you, starlight, but I only need your love"

Entrapta grinned, "Yeah, but I wanted you to show off how amazing you are! Wasn't he amazing?" Entrapta turned to group who immediately agreed with her, too fast some say, but she was right about him. Adora cleared her throat and patted Hordak's shoulder saying while smiling, "Well I know who I'm voting for" Hordak smiled at her and the others nodded and rushing to vote before time ran out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before we announce our winners, thank you all for coming and voting. Of course each of the charities that the contestants chose will still get money even if they didn't get first place, but first place will have the grand prize", The announcer cleared his voice before announcing going one by one on each place and their prize money. The group of friends stared intently at the two performer groups that were their friends, knowing that one of them will be taking first place.

"Now, the last performers please come stand on either side of me", The announcer said to the group from Dryl and Spinerella and Netossa. Entrapta smiled at the two princess and looked back at Hordak who was now getting a little nervous as his confidence from earlier had diminished completely. She gently grabbed his hand, making him look down and calming him a bit down when looking at her smile.

They all turned to face the crowd as the announcer pulled out an envelope with the final results. "Now, we can agree that these two performances were great and how they choreographed was simply beautiful, but alas we can only have one winner", The announcer smiled and opened the envelope and said, "The winner for the annual Halloween ball is..."

"Dryl's 'Who framed roger rabit'!'

The crowd cheered and even Netossa and Spinerella cheered for the group. Double trouble squealed and gave a small peck on kadrohs' lips, but Entrapta took that idea and went beyond. She surprised Hordak with grabbing him and surprised the crowd on her dip kiss on him, making them cheer them on even more. When Entrapta pulled away, Hordak was a blushing mess, but smiled at her. They both stood properly and faced the crowd who were cheering louder and the two laughed happily, wondering what they can do next year to surprise them even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
